


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Teruteru have a 'special' date for his birthday...Can’t wait for no one to read this cuz Teruteru isn’t that popular.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Still new, so it may be bad, but I actually had someone proofread. Sorry is it's bad. :D

It’s a rainy Friday night. You and Teruteru are preparing for your date this evening. You both wanted to do something special, considering it’s his birthday. So you both decided to go out and eat at his world-famous restaurant together, with a special twist added to make this night more special.

The ‘twist’ is a remote-controlled prostate massager that Teruteru recently ordered online. You assumed the massager would be for you. But instead, he told you with a sly grin that the massager was for himself that night.

The plan was to go out and have a nice dinner at Teruteru’s restaurant. But during the date, Teruteru would have the massager constantly pressing against his prostate, and you would have the controller to control the vibrations.

So here you are, waiting patiently on the bed, with Teruteru preparing himself for the big night in the bathroom. “C’mon! I’m ready!” You tell him through the door, “You know how impatient I am.” You hear him yell back through the door, “I know, love.” you hear some shuffling around in the cabinets, “I’m just checking up on my divine appearance; I need to make sure I look good for tonight.”

Suddenly, you get a sinful idea. You quickly grab the controller and spike the vibrations to the highest setting. You hear a needy moan through the door, “Ah! My love,” He gasps, “you mustn’t do that. Only when I’m ready,” he groans again. “Oh, I know,” you utter sweetly to him, “I just wanted to give you some.. motivation to get ready quicker.” “Alright, alright,” he moans back at you, stumbling out of the room, “I get the message.” “Good,” you teased, grinning, before kneeling down and planting a slight kiss on his head. “Now, you know I only tease you ‘cause I love you?” Your lover mumbles back to you, “I know,” before standing up taller, so he can sweetly kiss you back.

“Now,” you say to him, “let’s get in the car and leave.” You both proceed to get in Teruteru’s car, it’s fairly expensive, but he usually wouldn’t get this kind of vehicle; you had to persuade him to get a vehicle this expensive as Teruteru is a fairly frugal man due to his poor background. He’s usually too afraid to spend too much money on material things, for he has a fear that he’ll lose it all, but you assured him that he could splurge a little since the restaurant’s business was booming.

Now that you’re in the driver’s seat, you start the car and head towards the restaurant. Towards your right, you hear Teruteru moaning softly, as even the slightest bump in the road causes the massager to sensually rub his prostate. Suddenly you drive over a large bump, and you smirk as you hear Teruteru moan and shiver from the pleasure assaulting his prostate. You smile and giggle to yourself, feeling sinful.

You finally arrive at the restaurant and walk inside. You both greet the waiter at the entrance and the waiter exclaims, “Ah my good Sir, how are you and your lover doing this evening!” You secretly grab the controller and set it to a low level. Teruteru yelps and chokes, “Ah yes,” he swallows shakily, “we’ve been just glorious this lovely evening. Now then, AH-,” you suddenly spike up the vibrations and Teruteru twitches, visibly sweating, “Where are our seats, waiter?”

The waiter looks down toward Teruteru and worriedly asks “Sir, are you feeling well? You seem to be sweating; are you ill?” “Ah no, no,” Teruteru replies, giving a shaky, reassuring smile, “I may have put on one too many layers, that’s all.” The waiter hums thoughtfully “Well all right, right this way to your seats.”

The waiter leads you two over to your seats, with Teruteru slowly wobbling behind and gaining attraction as he, the owner of the restaurant, walks by, and the seats you’re given is in the middle of the restaurant. Perfect, you think to yourself, now he’ll need to try even harder to not make a scene.

You both sit down at the table, with Teruteru lowering himself carefully, and the waiter leaves you two with menus. The menu is large, but each dish is made to perfection by the very talented chefs Teruteru chose himself. Teruteru tries and fails to read the menu, due to the stimulation he’s constantly receiving. While you read the menu, you decide to inch your leg up to his and nudge at the bulge in his pants. With the massager still operating, and with your shoe slowly rubbing his length, the combined pleasure is too much for him and he cums.

He lets out a quiet, shaky moan, biting his lip and scrunching his eyes to focus on something other than the pleasure. You notice him tremble as he cums and you decide to spare him a little and turn down the vibrations. You look at each other in the eye, and you give him a mischievous grin. 

The waiter comes back and you both place your order, both choosing some sort of meat with a side of salad. You make some small talk with the waiter “So, how was your day.” The waiter responds with, “Oh! My day was fantastic. I have an hour left on my shift so I can go home and relax for the rest of the night. How about you, Sir; How has your day been?” Teruteru chokes, “Ah, well, um, my love, and I have been planning this date for a while, and we’ve just been very excited for tonight. It was all we could think about!” 

You turn up the vibrations, thinking that he had well over enough time to recover from his post bliss. Teruteru writhes in his chair and gives you a malicious glare, taking deep breaths to calm down. He looks up towards the concerned waiter, “D-do not worry I just stubbed my toe. Y-yup n-nothing to worry about.” He chuckles, trying to calm down. “Well all right then,” the waiter claps, looking at you both, “I’ll leave you two be,” the waiter leaves again.

Teruteru shoots a glare your way, his eyes seem malicious, as he bites his lip to stifle his moans. You start to mess with the settings, rapidly lowering and upping the vibrations. Teruteru tenses when the vibrations rise and visibly relaxes as he feels the vibrations decline. You lower the vibrations to a halt, and you hear him whine from the sudden loss of stimulation. You hear him whimper, “P-please, my love, d-don’t tease me.” Yet you persist, wanting to hear more. After a few seconds of hearing his desperate pleas to turn it back up, you oblige and turn the vibrations back up to the highest setting. Teruteru jumps in his seat, cumming for the second time that night, and almost letting out a loud moan.

After that exact moment, the waiter comes back with your appetizing meal. You feel your mouth start to produce more saliva, excited for the meal before you. The waiter leaves you both with your food, and you instantly begin to devour it, not remembering you left the massager at its max, so Teruteru is left there writhing and whimpering in his chair. He struggles to pick up his silverware, sweating, and shaking from trying to keep his cool.

You hear Teruteru quietly whine, “P-please, s-slow down,” you look up towards him and you quickly realize you left the vibrations on and rush to turn the vibrations back down. He lets out a shaky sigh of satisfaction, finally free from the overstimulation. 

You slowly rub his leg to comfort him, but he's still heavily panting. Still recollecting himself, he picks up his silverware and takes a bite of his food. He lets out a light moan from the divine taste of the meal. As you both continue to eat your meal, you let Teruteru relax by keeping the vibrations off. The waiter comes back to check up on you, and you both tell him that the food is delicious and that you’ll be quickly finishing up and be heading home soon.

You both finish up, and Teruteru leaves a hefty tip to the waiter. As you rise from your seat, Teruteru does the same; but as you walk towards the exit, you look back and see him shuffling uncomfortably, trying to cover his very noticeably tight slacks. You decide he’s had enough time to relax, so you slowly increase the vibrations. Hearing your lover’s anguish from the pleasure, you look behind yourself, Teruteru looks up at you and gives a needy whine, wanting just to go home to get to the best part of the night, the finale.

You both say your goodbyes to the waiter and head out. As you hop in the driver’s seat, Teruteru shakily straps himself in, and you lightly increase the vibrations yet again. He shuffles in his seat as you begin to drive home. It’s going to be a long drive.

You arrive at your home, pulling into the driveway. You look at Teruteru and all you see is a shaking, sobbing mess; loving seeing your partner like this, you give him a content smile. Getting out of the car to pick him up, bridal style, you carry him to your bed. At the bed, you’ve put a special treat to use on him, chocolate syrup.

Wanting to make this night about him, you toss him down on the bed and swiftly remove his clothes along with the still vibrating massager, a whiny moan escaping from Teruteru’s lips. You remove your own clothes and shuffle on top of him, towering over his shaky, chubby frame, quivering in need and anticipation. You lean down and sit on his chest, hastily pulling him into a deep, needy kiss. You caress his hair, putting it between your fingers and softly pulling. He moans in your mouth, the pain mixing with pleasure. 

You pull back and grab the nearest condiment, chocolate syrup. You slowly drizzle the sweet on his body and set it aside, before slowly licking it up, savoring the flavor of the combined sweetness and the familiar taste of your lover. You slowly lick your way down towards his member, making him whine in need and tremble in anticipation. 

Reaching your destination, you take the sweet again and drizzle it slowly onto his tip before languidly taking his whole length. He may not be the longest, but where he lacks in length; he makes up in thickness. You slowly bob your head on his length, tongue rubbing his underside and occasionally dipping down to caress his balls. He moans in ecstasy and grasps your hair, thrusting up into your wet heat. You gag but pull through, wanting nothing more than to please your lover. Wanting pleasure yourself, you begin to rub at your own member’s sensitive tip.

You can tell he’s close by his mumbling, too lost in the pleasure to be able to form coherent words, and by the way he twitches in your throat. You suck, hard, and he screams your name before cumming deep in your throat, waves of pleasure running through him for the third, and final time of the night. Once he’s done depositing his seed within your stomach, you pull back, gasping for air. You move back towards his mouth and give him another deep kiss, having him taste himself on your tongue.

“My turn,” Teruteru breathlessly coos at you, before swapping positions. With you under him now, he takes the syrup and drizzles it over your soft, sensitive nipples. He swiftly takes one of them in his mouth, licking and suckling the sensitive nubs, hard. You moan and grasp at the now messy sheets. Teruteru directs his mouth to the other nipple, repeating his ministrations. Once he finishes up on your chest, he moves down, pouring the syrup on your member. He needily wraps his mouth around it, licking and sucking expertly at it’s most sensitive spots. You grasp at his hair, thrusting upwards into his mouth. 

He picks up your legs, lower half now above the bedding, she sloppily laps at your member. You moan his name, writhing around the bed. You feel yourself nearing your climax, and Teruteru can tell. He sucks and licks harder, making you twitch. Tensing your legs, you come into his mouth. The waves of pleasure flood through you, seeming to almost never end. 

Teruteru breathlessly pulls back and cleans the wet mess on your body with his tongue. Once he finishes, he moves back up towards you and wraps you both with a warm, messy blanket, pulling you into a soothing, warm embrace. You plant a kiss on his forehead, and you see him lovingly smile. You hear Teruteru murmur, “T-thank you, for the best birthday a man could wish for.” “Anything for you, my sweet.” You reply. Teruteru turns around, obviously wanting to be the little spoon. So you embrace him, planting a final kiss on the back of his neck. You both tell each other goodnight, before falling into a deep slumber, warm, and content in each other’s embrace.


End file.
